mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Gets Back
This is a fanmade episode of MLP: FiM. It stares The Space Crusaders and Pinkie Pie. Synopsis The Space Crusaders deal with a lost alien and try to find his home. After that, they landed in Ponyville, and their shapeship broke down when it landed. They go into Sugarcube Corner and attempt to find something useful. They accidentally injured Pinkie's pet alligator, Gummy. The SC were frightened and avoiding Pinkie Pie. Trivia *This fanon episode has a reference to "Megan's Revenge", a Drake and Josh episode. Episode (Episode starts off with the SC flying in space, in a spaceship.) *laughter *Marsoopea: "Actually, that wasn't the first time I scared somepony like that. It was a few days ago, and I was laying under an alien's bed. While they sleep, I try to scare them by crawling out from under the bed and pounce on them." *Earthona: "And you scared them just like that?" *Marsoopea: "Ha ha, right! Just like that!" *Mercureen: "Hey everypony, we're gonna land on Ponyville in a few minutes." *Venuseel: "Yes! That means more fun and playtime!" *Europallan: (annoyed sigh) "Venuseel, you say that everytime we go to another place." *Venuseel: "Well, does that bother you in any way?" *Europallan: "....Yes, it does bother me..." *Mercureen: "Quiet, already!" (There was crashing sounds.) *Neptunelly: "That sounds like trouble..." song (A small alien comes in the SC's ship.) *Venuseel: "Hey, what is he doing here?!" *Saturnolo: "Venuseel, please. Hey little alien, are you lost?" *Alien: "Yes. I lost my mommy and daddy." (wails) *Saturnolo: "Don't worry, little alien. Maybe your mom and dad will come find you." *Alien: "You think so?" *Mercureen: "Yep. We'll find them, all right." (In the distance, he noticed two larger aliens coming their direction.) *Mercureen: "Hey! Are those your parents?" *Alien: "Yes!" (The alien jumps and floats out of the ship. The two bigger aliens stopped. The mother is shorter, while the father is bigger.) *Dad Alien: "Son! We've been looking for you!" *Alien: "I hope you didn't miss me too much." *Mom Alien: "We've missed you a little bit, but we're glad we've found you!" *Dad Alien: "Come on, we've got a mission to complete." (The aliens flew off. Then a beeping sound went off.) *Europallan: "What was that?!" *Mercureen: "Ahhh! Fuel gauge is on E!" *Neptunelly: "And that means extra fuel, right?" *Earthona: "It's means empty, Neptunelly! We're out of fuel!" *Saturnolo: "We have to land, Mercureen!" *Mercureen: "I'm working on it! We're almost to Ponyville!" *Venuseel: "That's a good thing!" *Mercureen: "But the bad thing is, if we don't land fast enough, we're gonna crash!" (Mercureen presses random buttons, and in matter of minutes, he managed to get the ship to land safely in Ponyville. The SC got out of the ship.) *Earthona: "The rocket looks fine, but there's a lot of wide scratches on it. We need to repaint it." *Marsoopea: "Yipidee do! I like where this is going!" *Mercureen: "Okay, follow me, everyone." (The SC raced down to Sugarcube Corner. They try to look around for useful things. Suddenly, Gummy walks in.) *Neptunelly: "Ugh! I can't find anything. Let's just get out of here before Pinkie Pie gets here. Being in here really creeps me out." *Mercureen: "We can't right now, okay?" (Neptunelly glances at Gummy.) *Neptunelly: "Hey there, Gummy! It's me, Neptunelly. Wanna play?" (Gummy just blinks.) *Marsoopea: "Hey, its Gummy. Hi, my name's Marsoopea!" *Jupiternt: "Marsoopea. Neptunelly. Get back here and help us." *Neptunelly: "Maybe later." *Earthona: "No, now!" *Neptunelly: "Don't make Marsoopea do this on you!" (Marsoopea uses his unicorn magic on the others to make them play with Gummy.) *Space Crusaders: "GUMMY!!!" (While playing with Gummy, they all jumped at the same time, making the floor shake. A small bucket hits Gummy on the head. Gummy's eyes spin, and he falls over.) *Neptunelly: "Look! Gummy's so tired, he fell asleep!" (Then, there follows awkward silence.) *Mercureen: "Neptunelly...are you sure Gummy is asleep?" *Jupiternt: "What are you saying?" *Mercureen: "I don't...I don't think he's...moving..." *Earthona: "You don't think Gummy...?" *Space Crusaders: (scream in terror) *Mercureen: "Oh, please don't say it! Gummy cannot be like this! If he's on the floor motionless like that, then the same thing will happen to us! Just imagine how Pinkie Pie will react when she sees this!" *Venuseel: "I'm getting out of here anyway! I am not gonna be the victim of Pinkie's wrath!" *Europallan: "Me neither!" (The SC wandered panicked around the area. Europallan goes to help Gummy. He tries breathing to his mouth.) *Europallan: "That's it......I'm calling out!" *Venuseel: "NO!" (Venuseel tries to wake Gummy.) *Venuseel: (tapping Gummy's head) "Gummy! Wake up, you drowsy little reptile!" (Gummy won't open his eyes.) *Venuseel: "WAKE UP!!!" *Mercureen: "Venuseel! Pinkie Pie is going to be furious with us!" *Saturnolo: "But---" *Mercureen: "Think about it, everypony! You know how enraged she's gonna get?! Now...her anger is gonna go on us!" *Saturnolo: "What are we gonna do, then?" *Mercureen: "We have to tidy up this place before she gets here!" (We cut to Pinkie heading to her home.) *Pinkie Pie: "Gummy is going to be so happy when he sees me!" (When she got in, she saw that there was party decorations and balloons everywhere. The SC were in the back, in their poses.) *Mercureen: "Hey, Pinkie Pie! We set this party up just for you and Gummy! We hope you like it!" *Pinkie Pie: (jumping)" You guys are the best! We can celebrate with Gummy and me! We'll have so much fun together! Yip-yip-yipee!" (She pauses, makes a serious face, and turns the radio off.) *Pinkie Pie: "Okay, I know you kids did something. I wanna know now." (The SC, hesitant, moved forward.) *Europallan: "Pinkie Pie, we...we kind of trashed your place..." *Pinkie Pie: "You what?!" *Europallan: "Oh no..." *Mercureen: "Uh, Pinkie Pie...we were playing with your alligator..." *Pinkie Pie: "Gummy?" *Mercureen: "Yep. And I guess he hit his head on something, and he kind of...laid frozen on the ground." *Pinkie Pie: "Wait...you don't think Gummy...?" (The SC sadly nods. Pinkie's mane turns straight.) *Pinkie Pie: "I understand. Thanks for letting me know." (Then, she walked out of the scene. The SC were surprised.) *Jupiternt: "Wow. I guess she responded to our honesty." *Mercureen: "That's a relief..." (The SC walk out, when Mercureen was suddenly shocked.) *Mercureen: "...Unless it's a setup..." *Venuseel: "Mercureen, you must be crazy. This is no setup...or is it?" *Europallan: "Wait...she just wants us to let our guard down so she can...so she can..." *Mercureen: "Oh, I don't know! And I don't want to find out anyway!" *Saturnolo: "Well, what are we gonna do?!" (The SC ran off screen, screaming.) (Camera cuts back to the SC in the spaceship. Neptunelly was packing a suitcase.) *Mercureen: "Neptunelly, would you stop packing?!" *Neptunelly: "No! I will continue packing!" *Europallan: "Well, where are you going?" *Neptunelly: "...Cloudsdale." *Venuseel: "Why?" *Neptunelly: " 'Cause nothin' bad ever happens in Cloudsdale!" (continues packing) *Mercureen: "Neptunelly, would you stop it? Look, maybe we'll know for sure if Pinkie is gonna get her revenge on us." *Earthona: "How will we do that?" (The SC were seen at the back of the house. Marsoopea brings in the ladder.) *Marsoopea: "What are doing with this ladder?" *Mercureen: "I'm gonna climb up that vent, crawl through it, and see what Pinkie is up to. And I'll let you know if I know something through this walkie talkie. One of you had to hold the ladder." (Mercureen climbs up the ladder, while Jupiternt holds it. Then, all got distracted when they heard somepony call for ice cream. They all ran off, and left the ladder wobbling and another walkie talkie on the ground. Applejack came by.) *Applejack: "There's my good ladder." (She takes the ladder with her, unaware of Mercureen coming down.) *Mercureen, on the walkie talkie: "Okay, it's pretty dark in here. I'm coming down." (Instead of climbing down the ladder, Mercureen ends up falling from the vent and crashes through the grass. He reaches for the walkie talkie.) *Mercureen (woozy): "Over!" (He faints, as the next scene shows the rest of the SC at Sweet Apple Acres. Mercureen comes there, limping.) *Saturnolo: "Oh, hey Mercureen." *Mercureen: "I thought one of you was going to hold the ladder." *Neptunelly: "Yeah. Sorry about that." *Applejack: "Alright, kids. Here are you slices of apple cake." *Venuseel: "Awesome!" *Jupiternt: "Oh, this is really good cake." *Europallan: "Yeah. Way to bake it up, Applejack." *Applejack: "Oh, well, it's not just me, folks. Pinkie Pie helped. Hope you enjoy it." (walks off) (The Space Crusaders stopped eating and made scared faces.) *Mercureen: "....Pinkie Pie...made this?!" *Venuseel (raspy): "Oh my gadgets!" (The SC gagged and spat out their food. Next scene cuts to nighttime in the ship.) *Mercureen: "Well, team, it's time we call it a night!" *Earthona: "Sweet dreams!" (They all climbed in their beds, but Venuseel refused.) *Venuseel: "Guys!" *All 7: "What?" *Venuseel: "We can't go to sleep together! Pinkie Pie could sneak in and superglue our heads together!" *Europallan: "Oh, you're right. Well, maybe one of us should stay up all night." *Neptunelly: "I'll do it...Wait...do you mean my head to your head, or---" *Saturnolo: "Stop!" *Neptunelly: "Fine..." *Mercureen (gets comfortable): "Hey, Neptunelly, if you get tired, just wake one of--" (He heard Neptunelly snoring. He was sleeping.) *Marsoopea: "Neptunelly!" (Marsoopea kicks him awake.) *Neptunelly: "What?" *Venuseel: "Hello?! The door!" *Neptunelly: "Right...On the door." *Mercureen: "You know what? All of us are gonna have to stay up. But we have to get in a circle." *Saturnolo: "Why in a circle?" *Venuseel: "Pinkie could be hiding in the shadows. And to keep ourselves awake, we should eat cupcakes." *Earthona: "I don't think we're gonna stay awake just by eating foods with sugar in it." *Mercureen: "Hey, in a circle please!" (The SC sat in the middle of the spaceship in a circle.) *Neptunelly: "So, you do mean my head to your---" *Venuseel: "Eeey!" *Neptunelly: "Sorry." (Due to the SC staying up late all night, they sleepwalk around Ponyville. Other ponies walking by try to push them away because they try to sleep on them. Then, Saturnolo bumps into two teenage ponies.) *Teenage pony #1: "Ugh! What are you doing?! You just touched me!" *Venuseel: "So? Do you have a problem with that?" *Teenage pony #2: "Go away, you ugly little foals! We don't want your discusting little hooves touching us!" (Both walked away laughing as Venuseel gives them a dirty look.) *Venuseel: "Nopony should call us ugly!" *Mercureen: "Just don't listen to them!" *Applejack: "Howdy, kids!" *Space Crusaders: "AHHHHH!!!" *Applejack: "Woah! I didn't just give you a fright?" *Mercureen: "Uh, no...no, of course not." *Fluttershy: "Hello." *Space Crusaders: "Ahhhh!" *Fluttershy: "Oh, are you scared of me?" *Earthona: "Uh, nononono, we weren't." (The SC noticed other ponies are looking at them. The SC were becoming paranoid.) *Europallan: "Uhhh, everypony's looking at us!" *Venuseel (to one pony): "Wha-wha-what are you looking at?!" *Marsoopea: "Oh, oh, oh! I hope they're not Pinkie's henchcolts!" *Mercureen: "Whatever they are...let's get out of here!" (The SC ran off screaming as other ponies watched them.) (The SC run back into the spaceship and found Pinkie Pie, her hair was no longer straight. Their paranoia comes back and they screamed in terror.) *Space Crusaders: "PINKIE PIE!!!" *Pinkie Pie: "Oh, hey there kids! I was just doing a little cleanup in your spaceship! See ya!" (She left the ship, as the SC avoid her. Aware of what Pinkie could've done in their spaceship while they're away, the Space Crusaders checked everywhere in the ship to see if there's anything mysterious.) *Mercureen: "Did you all find anything yet?" *All 7: "No!" *Jupiternt: "And...and we can't...! We can't take it anymore!" *Earthona: "Yeah! Our fears had just got the best of us!" *Neptunelly: "And...I think my rash is back!" (tries to reach for his back) *Mercureen: "Alright, stop it!" *Earthona: "You know, Mercureen? Maybe you should take a nap to let this all go." *Mercureen: "You're right. I should---" (pauses) "Why do you want me to take a nap?" *Marsoopea: "Because we're worried about you." *Mercureen (irritated): "Oh, like you think we wouldn't live when we're this frightened!" *Europallan (irritated): "Hey! None of this would've happened if somepony drives us into frolicking with Gummy!" *Marsoopea: "Oh, so now you ponies are gonna blame all of this on me?!" *Neptunelly: "Well, it was kind of your fault." *Marsoopea: "What?" *Neptunelly (irritated): "It was your fault we went through all this trouble!" *Saturnolo: "You know, it was our own fault for being so afraid!" *Venuseel: "Oh no it wasn't." (Pinkie comes in and stops the fight by blowing confetti at them. The SC were frightened again.) *Mercureen: "Pinkie Pie! Uhg! If you're gonna get us already, then just get us! We can't take this stress anymore!" *Pinkie Pie: "I already got you." *Space Crusaders: "What?" *Pinkie Pie: "I sit back watching...while all of you were being eaten by your own fear. And that's the best revenge there is." (The SC were confused.) *Pinkie Pie: "I'm going to go check on Gummy." (walks off) *Jupiternt: "Oh...she got us...by not getting us..." *Neptunelly: "Genius." (Pinkie peeks her head in and pushes a button on the controller that made the SC launching in the air, and falling into a large birthday cake.) *Pinkie Pie: "Okay, that's ''what I call sweet revenge!" (The SC scolded at her.) *Pinkie Pie: "And by the way, you didn't hurt Gummy. He just fainted when he bumped his head. See?" (They saw Gummy blinking at them. One single weak kick from him sends the cake to topple and fall on the gang.) *Space Crusaders (''muffled): "Pinkie Pie..." End of episode. Category:Episodes